Ranger's Apprentice: Shadows
by TrueNightAngel
Summary: AU. Five years ago, Horace killed Morgarath at the battle of the burning bridge. Now, the Wargals are returning, and four new apprentices know the truth. Shadows fall over Araluen... Rated T for violence and some graphic content.
1. Prologue

**Ranger's Apprentice – Shadows**

A/N: This fic is based off an old RP from Fanficunderground. I never took part in it, but I enjoyed reading through it, and with permission, was allowed to turn it into this here fanfic – an AU taking place after the Siege of Macindawl but before the Kings of Clonmel. So, disclaimers:  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Tanya Wren is the creation of PitFTW. Alek Wrex is the creation of FutureCam. Ascarn Rivermist is the creation of Naskara_Dragoon. Gen Kaguri is the creation of KimotoDragoon. The idea for this story is based on an RP created by PitFTW and played by PitFTW, FutureCam, Naskara_Dragoon, KimotoDragoon and multiple others.  
>That's out of the way, onwards to the prologue!<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue: Courier<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark, it was stormy, it was just plain miserable. No ray of light could escape those clouds – but to the pursuers, their targets remained as clear as day.<p>

Their horses were exhausted, their dresses were ripped and dirty, and the younger looked like she was going to fall off of exhaustion, but they couldn't stop moving. The two of them wore feathered caps and simple white gowns, long daggers hanging in sheathes at their sides. They looked very much alike, save for the two necklaces they wore. While the taller one wore a necklace with a silver laurel charm, the other had a bronze one.  
>The two women spurred their horses on as the chanting behind them grew closer. They could hear the footsteps of their pursuers drawing closer, almost smelling their rancid breath. They looked behind them and already they could see the fast approaching torchlight.<br>Absurdly, the thought running through the girl wearing the bronze laurel's head was that this was NOT what she signed up for.  
>"HYAH!"<br>Their horses picked up the pace. For a moment, it seemed that luck was on their side.  
>Of course, Murphy chose this point to be a bastard.<p>

The women of the silver necklace gasped in surprise as her horse gave way to exhaustion, causing her to go tumbling off it. The girl with the bronze leaf reared her steed and reached her hand out to the older woman. Though she could've easily grabbed it, the silver woman did not. The chanting of the pursuers was close now, so close that they could easily see their hideous outlines in the faint light of the hidden moon.  
>"GO!" the fallen woman shouted. "GO! You must warn Castle Blancgnat immediately!"<br>"But my lady-"  
>"GO!"<p>

Holding back tears, the bronze girl yanked on her horse's reigns and took off, never looking back. Against her expectations, she never heard any screams, nor what should have been delighted cries of the Wargals as they finally fell upon their prey. Castle Blancgnat was only a few hundred yards away in the distance, its lights twinkling cheerfully in the night. She could even see someone out and about on the grounds.

Her horse gave way to its exhaustion. She fell right off of it and skidded on the ground, landing right in front of the figure she saw. They locked eyes for a moment, brown meeting violet before words were finally summoned from her dried throat.  
>"P-P-Please... h-help..."<p>

She finally gave into the darkness, just as the boy above her sighed and shook his head.  
>As far as first meetings go, there's been better.<p> 


	2. Alek

**Ranger's Apprentice – Shadows**

A/N: Not doing the bloody disclaimer again. Way too long. For those who are wondering about the format, yes I am copying George RR Martin and using POV characters instead of chapter numbers. It's more convenient for me that way.

* * *

><p><em>Alek <em>

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Earlier<em>

"Alek"  
>The boy in question winced.<br>"Yes, Scribe Aemos?"  
>The elderly man frowned down at him. "I would like to have a word with you, if you please."<br>Alek nodded and collected his things. He was sixteen, tall for his age – about five foot six – and exceedingly thin. A mop of silver-blonde hair rested on top of his head, with two piercing eyes looking out at the world from under it. The eyes were the most striking part – they were a bright violet, something no-one had seen before. People used to murmur that it was a bad omen – the boy wasn't regarded as exactly human. Whatever it was, his parents had left him at an orphanage when he was two. Thankfully, for all his lack of physical ability, he more than made up for it with his sharp mind and rapid memory – to the extent where he was accepted as a Scribe's Apprentice at the age of thirteen, where he was given to Scribe Aemos – an elderly scribe who took on multiple apprentices at one time, treating it like a school. Alek shot a quick glare at one of his fellow apprentices, who was snickering at his back, and left the class with Aemos. As soon as they were outside, Aemos continued to walk calmly across the grounds of Castle Blancgnat.

"I have had such great hopes for you, Alek."  
>"Yes, Master Aemos." Alek sighed, he knew this was coming…<br>"You are well aware that I believe the scribes should create, not just copy." Aemos said gravely. "You have passed all requirements to leave your apprenticeship, except for one –"  
>Alek groaned into his hand. "The creative writing piece, I know."<br>"If you know, why haven't you finished it? Alek, _Sebastian_ has finished his already. Surely you could-"

Alek gritted his teeth in despair. "Master Aemos, you have seen what I've been working on, haven't you?"  
>Aemos sighed. "Boy, you are getting obsessed with that poem of yours. It's impressive, yes, but even so, you should find something more realistic for your apprenticeship."<br>Alek shook his head. "With all due respect, Master Aemos, I refuse. I have been inspired, and whether it takes one more year or ten, it will be _Loved_ that I hand in."  
>Aemos groaned. "About that – you couldn't find a better title? <em>Loved<em> is hardly appropriate for a political struggle between two brothers, Alek."  
>Alek chuckled, embarrassed. "Sorry, Master Aemos."<br>Aemos sighed. "Well, if you must. Listen, my boy, I am not getting any younger, and I intend to make sure you can actually pass your apprenticeship BEFORE I die."  
>Alek blinked. "Master Aemos-"<br>"Which is why you'll be moving out of my school." Aemos smirked. Alek dropped his books.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"There's this nice cottage down at the end of the village, near the battle school – it's yours now. I took the liberty of stacking it with a sample of my personal library for you."  
>Alek's jaw worked up and down for multiple seconds. "I – Cannot – what?" He spluttered.<br>Aemos grinned impishly. "You continue your studies in peace and quiet, perform jobs when asked, and work on that damn poem of yours. I will accept no other answer – it's this or you can forget about becoming a scribe."

Alek slowly realized that this was actually happening. "Scribe Aemos…"  
>The old man chuckled. "Don't worry about me – get going. I assure you, I'll visit. Now move, child, you're not meant to be here any more!"<br>Alek bowed hastily, grabbed his books and quill, and started running. Scribe Aemos headed back to his school, chuckling.  
>'<em>Ah, that boy is going to do great things one day, I'm sure of it.'<br>_

* * *

><p>Alek was dashing down the street at such a speed that he didn't notice the two ponies heading in the opposite direction.<p>

Naturally, he ran into one. It was quite the collision. Groaning, he got back up, freezing when he saw the rider's green cloaks.  
>'<em>…did I seriously just run into a ranger?<em>' He thought '_Oh, damn it all, I am so DEAD…_'

The ranger he didn't collide with chuckled and moved ahead. "I'll let you two catch up then, shall I?" He said calmly, moving his pony down the street again. Alek paused, confused.  
>"Well, well, well…looks like your head is still in the books, Alek." The second ranger, this one with a bronze clasp around her throat, chuckled as she dismounted. Alek's jaw dropped.<br>"Arscarn?"

He looked over his childhood friend briefly. It had been two years since the two of them had last seen each other, and Alek had to admit, she'd definitely filled out. A pair of sharp green eyes glared at him from underneath a trimmed head of red hair, thin red lips set against pale, freckled skin. She was even taller than he was, almost six feet already, and her thin body remained as straight as an arrow as it always did. Alek's face broke into a grin.  
>"What are you doing back here?" He asked, grabbing his scrolls back off the floor. Arscarn smiled slightly, watching him.<br>"Ranger Tyr has been assigned to Blancgnat now." She explained briefly. "I'm going to be sticking around for a while."  
>"Really? Scribe Aemos has moved me down to my own cottage at the village outskirts to finish my manuscript." Alek explained. "Probably means we'll see more of each other then, huh?"<p>

Arscarn nodded and picked up a scroll he missed. "Really? This manuscript, perhaps?" She smirked. Alek made a dive for it, Arscarn moving out of the way easily. "_What is this world, if not rotten to the core, if not void of truth, if not lacking fairness; What is its purpose, if not to play the game of power, the game of purpose, the game of thrones._'" She read out loud before Alek finally managed to snap it out of her hands. Arscarn raised an eyebrow.

"That's actually quite good, Alek." She encouraged him, earning a scowl from him.  
>"Shut up, Scar." He hissed. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I've got to finish moving in."<br>He hurried away, face flushed.

"Thank god it was only that section she found." He breathed slightly easier once he was far enough away. That could have gotten embarrassing somewhat rapidly if she'd found the dedication. "Anyway…this must be it." He muttered, messing with the keys Scribe Aemos had given him. After a few seconds, he managed to open the door. "Let's see…whoa."

The cottage was small, maybe two rooms alone, with a small single bed tucked in a corner of the main room. The majority of it was taken up by the large desk in the center, easily larger than the bed, and the walls were cramped with bookcases filled with manuscripts. Alek walked up to one in awe, and realized that they were organized both by subject and then alphabetically by author.  
>"Damn." He whistled appreciatively. "If this is a small selection from Scribe Aemos' library, I'd love to see the full extent. The second room was a bare-minimum kitchen, but even that had a shelf with various recipes on it. Alek took a step back.<p>

"I've died and gone to heaven." He concluded, dropping _Loved_ on the desk. He collapsed on the wooden chair and sighed in contentment, allowing himself to drift momentarily.  
>Then he tasted metal in his mouth, and tensed, ramming a quill into his mouth to stop himself from biting his tongue.<br>The seizure lasted maybe five minutes. By the end of it, Alek was curled up on the floor, weeping in pain. The quill had been bitten completely in two. A hand touched his back and a voice sighed in sympathy.

"The seizures still come, then?" Arscarn asked sadly, helping her old friend up. Alek nodded.  
>"It's been two months since the last one." He sighed, sitting on his chair again. "I was starting to hope they'd stopped."<br>Arscarn sat on the bed and frowned. "Still haven't found the cause of it?"  
>Alek shook his head. "No. Two years researching and I still can't find whatever makes these happen." His voice turned bitter. "Or anything regarding a cure"<p>

Arscarn sighed and hung her head forwards. "Just calm down, Alek. You'll find one eventually."  
>Alek nodded slightly and glanced at his hands, wincing when he saw the cuts his nails had made in his palms. "I always wanted to be a courier, you know." He said sadly. "I'd travel around, talk to people, become respected…" He spat at the floor. "Instead, these happen, and I become a scribe. Sure, I enjoy it, but-"<br>"-You still get ridiculed." Arscarn finished with a sigh. "You've told me before, Alek. The eyes, the hair, and then the seizures on top of it…"

Alek groaned and rubbed his temples. "You don't know the half of it. Where are you sleeping?"  
>Arscarn looked out the window guiltily. "Erm, Ranger Tyr's hut." She admitted. "I kind of need to get going…"<br>"its fine, Scar" Alek assured her. "It never happens in my sleep."  
>Arscarn got up reluctantly and headed for the door. "Take care of yourself, Alek."<br>"You too, Scar."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the introduction to two of the main characters done, now isn't it? Alek is the creation of FutureCam, and Arscarn is the creation of Naskara_Dragoon. Next chapter is another _Two Years Earlier_ affair, this time without Alek or Scar making an appearance.


	3. Tanya

**Ranger's Apprentice – Shadows**

A/N: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Tanya Wren is the creation of PitFTW. Vennas Edge is the creation of ElderWraith. Gen Kaguri is the creation of KimotoDragoon. This chapter features the first combat scenes, and be warned – it is somewhat visceral.

_Tanya_  
>**<p>

_Two Years Earlier_

Tanya tucked another strand of hair behind her ear and breathed in carefully.

_Right…calm…composed…I can do this._ She thought to herself. _Remember, Wren, they won't listen to you if you're not serene…_

She stood up in front of the mirror and adjusted her dress carefully. She was around five foot nine, with long brown hair that she carefully kept behind her face and deep brown eyes. A bronze laurel charm dangled from her neck. She moved gracefully outside to meet her tutor.

"Lady Erika." Tanya curtsied, the older woman nodding approvingly.  
>"Good. You're improving." The courier said to herself, before addressing Tanya directly. "Now, it's a fairly long ride to Castle Blancgnat, but it shouldn't be more than a day. Once we get there, it'll be your duty to deliver the message to Duke Revvard while I talk to the head of the local battleschool."<br>Tanya nodded. "Yes, Lady Erika."  
>Erika frowned. "And no funny business. I don't want to see you slapping another warrior because of another lewd comment, am I clear?"<br>Tanya bit back a retort and just nodded, flushing. "Yes, Lady Erika."  
>Erika sighed and walked outside, Tanya following her every step of the way. A pair of white mares awaited them outside, a slightly scruffy warrior apprentice waiting to help, a katana on his back, a pair of grey eyes shone out from under a mop of spiky blond hair. His own black stallion was a few feet away.<br>"Morning, Lady Erika." He grinned. "Miss Wren. Sir Rodney assigned me to be your bodyguard for the trip."  
>Erika nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Sir Edge. Your company is appreciated."<br>The soldier blushed. "If you don't mind, ma'am, I'm no sir yet. It's just Vennas."  
>Erika nodded appreciatively. "Alright, Vennas" She climbed on her own horse. "We better get moving, Tanya – there is no time to waste."<br>Tanya nodded and climbed on her own mare. Vennas pretty much vaulted onto his stallion, grinning like an idiot. Soon enough, the three were moving away from Redmont and towards Blancgnat. After two hours of riding, Tanya's curiosity got the better of her.  
>"Why did Sir Rodney wait until now to assign us bodyguards, Vennas? We've made longer trips without them."<br>Vennas nodded in agreement. "That's true, but the fact is, there have been some pretty disturbing reports lately. Bandit raids are increasing; a town had a riot last week…" His face darkened. "Wargal sightings tripled…"  
>Erika snorted. "Three times nothing is still nothing, Vennas. Sir Rodney is getting paranoid in his old age."<br>"I'll tell him you said that, Ma'am." Vennas said cheerfully. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the insight."

Tanya started laughing at that, even as Vennas dodged a good-natured punch from Lady Erika. "You will do no such thing." The courier said calmly. Vennas chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.  
>"All right, all right, you win…"<br>Tanya looked to the side briefly and frowned. "…what's that giving a reflection over there?"  
>Vennas' attention zeroed in on it immediately, as did Lady Erika.<br>"That's metal." He said through gritted teeth, drawing his sword. Erika nodded.  
>"Good eyes, Tanya."<br>"Now is not the time to be congratulating each other…" Vennas said calmly. "Unless you didn't notice, I kind of have no armor on me right now. If there's more than one of them, this could get ugly pretty quickly."  
>Tanya spotted three more flashes, moving quickly towards them. "Over there, on the ridge!"<br>Vennas turned to them and cursed under his breath. "Damn! Outriders!" He motioned to the west with a flourish. "We need to get a move on! We should be able to outrun them with this much warning!"  
>Erika nodded in agreement. "I agree. Come on, Tanya." She urged her mare into a gallop, Tanya right behind her. Vennas stayed a bit further behind, just in case. The three raced towards the west, the three outriders at their backs. One of them had a shortbow, which he fired at Vennas, grazing his shoulder. The warrior apprentice cursed and kicked his stallion to go faster. By now, the three could see the fief of Blancgnat…and also the three more outriders waiting at the bridge over the river. Vennas flourished his sword and kicked his horse ahead of Tanya and Erika's, diving headlong at the three of them with a cry. Tanya buried her face in her sleeve as her mare wheeled around, the clash of steel on steel coming from Vennas' direction. Lady Erika grabbed her arm.<br>"We cannot stop here, we'll get cut to ribbons!"  
>"But Vennas –"<p>

"– has bought us more than enough time." Erika said firmly. "Now we can make it across the bridge-"

An arrow thudded into Erika's chest, knocking her off her horse. Tanya screamed and clambered off of hers, drawing her courier knife and leaning over her.  
>"Teacher?"<br>The three outriders from before surrounded her and dismounted, walking towards her casually.  
>"Typical women. Act tough until you start hacking at them." The one with the bow spat. Tanya kept crying. "Not exactly diplomatic, are you, Courier? You should at least talk to us-"<br>A javelin ruptured through his chest and showered Tanya with blood. A new voice cut into the scene. "Not exactly chivalrous, are you?" A tall boy, maybe sixteen, asked the corpse coldly. A large greatsword was sheathed at his belt, and another javelin was slung over the back of his white armor. A bronze sword pendant dangled from his neck, and a pair of green eyes gazed unflinchingly out at the world beneath long black hair. The two outriders turned to face him.  
>"Does it matter? It's two on one; you should just give up, Warrior Apprentice." One of them taunted. The other looked significantly less confident, especially considering Vennas chose that moment to walk around the corner, katana slick with blood.<br>"Two on two" He said calmly, his left arm dangling uselessly, a large cut near the shoulder evident. "But…well, if three alone couldn't stop me, what could you two hope to do?"  
>Tanya's hand curled around her knife again. She slowly stood up and moved towards the one that wouldn't stop talking. Vennas and the newcomer blinked in surprise. The outrider turned.<p>

"What the-"  
>Tanya's knife caught him in the throat. She leaned up into his face and hissed in it.<p>

"That was for Lady Erika."  
>She ripped the knife out and held the dying outrider up, glaring into his eyes even as his blood spattered all over her face. The smarter bandit dropped his sword and turned to run away, but the apprentice knight's second javelin caved his skull in. Tanya fell to her knees in shock, staring at her hands in confusion. Vennas walked over to Lady Erika and felt her neck.<p>

"She's still alive, pal!" He yelled back at the newcomer. The knight-in-training nodded in response and walked over to Tanya, offering her his hand.  
>"It's alright. I'm a friend. My name is Gen Kaguri." He smiled. "Your mistress is going to be okay."<br>Tanya nodded dumbly. "Right…okay…she'll be…okay…I'm…okay?"  
>Everything went black, and Tanya slouched into Gen's arms. Her last vision was of a red-haired Ranger Apprentice and her trainer approaching the two of them, accompanied by an aging warrior and doctor. The last words she heard that they was the female ranger yelling at Gen for what, unbeknownst to her, would continue for well on another twenty minutes.<p>

**  
>AN: We are now on the last two 'Two Years Earlier' chapters, focusing on Gen Kaguri and Arscarn Riverwind. Hold on, the action will happen soon. You've more than likely realized Tanya and Erika are the couriers from the prologue, so…what exactly are they doing?


End file.
